One Week
by Yuki-chan1
Summary: Yohji and Omi get into a fight and it gets to be quite an inconvenience for everyone else... Yaoi (Yohji x Omi) (Aya x Ken)... Yarg, um... summary janai.
1. Sunday

Disclaimer and Warnings: I don't own WeiÃŸ. If I did, I would be very, very rich. Anou.. lesee...Oh, this is all yaoi. Every blessed page of it. Shounen ai at least. Don't like yaoi? Good for you, I don't wanna hear about it. The only girls that are in this fic are the random fangirls that show up outside Koneko all the time and that I hate so much. Ummm... theres a bit of bad language, and there'll prolly be at least two lemons, but since I utterly suck at writing them and because I have no patience, I'm gonna make someone else do it ^.^V  
  
Pairings: Implied/Suggested: Schuldig x Farfie, Crawford x Aya, Yohji x Schu, Omi x Aya, Yohji x Ken Lime: Omi x Nagi, Crawford x Schuldig Lemon: Aya x Ken, Yohji x Omi  
  
Notes:This fic has random romance (I have no idea what possessed me to write romance, I usually only do humour, which has about as much plot as a math book), and it's not guaranteed to be good, being as it's the first serious fic I've ever really tried to write. *thinks* Oh yeah! I'm posting this rather spontaneously and I haven't had the time to write the lemon that's gonna be in the first chapter. Hence the insert lemon here business. Don't get attached to it, I promise I'll get around to writing the lemon soon ^^;;  
  
  
  
Chapter I: Sunday  
  
"Rise and shine, Ken-kun!" Omi yelled cheerily, pulling up the shades in Ken's room. Ken muttered something incoherent and covered his head with a pillow.  
  
"C'mon, You know you're supposed to be up by 11! And besides, I made breakfast!"  
  
"It's sunday. We don't have to work today and I'm tired," Ken whined, knowing he wasn't going to get to go back to sleep.  
  
"Tsk. You were up all night, weren't you?" Omi asked.  
  
"Aa."  
  
Ken reluctantly got out of bed and went into the kitchen for breakfast, Omi following him. Aya was sitting in the living room reading the paper. Yohji was apparently still asleep.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu, Aya-kun!" Ken said brightly, kissing Aya on the cheek, then proceeding to get some pancakes.  
  
"Ohayou," Aya replied.  
  
Ken returned to the living room with a full plate of pancakes(1) and a glass of milk and sat down next to Aya on the couch, "Omi-kun, where's Yohji, if he doesn't get up soon, there won't be any pancakes left."  
  
Hearing Yohji's name, Omi crossed his arms and made a face, signifying that the two were in the midst of another of their arguments. Normally, they only lasted for about a day or so, then thay'd make up (Or out, whichever works).  
  
"Omi and Yohji are fighting. Omi says Yohji flirts too much with the customers, and Yohji says Omi doesn't trust him," Aya explained.  
  
"Well it's true!," Omi said, indignantly, "I'm going out, I'll pick up some groceries this afternoon because I noticed we're out of chocolate syrup again and we need some eggs. You guys must drink an awful lot of chocolate milk, I just bought chocolate syrup last week and it's gone already!" He started out then turned around and added, "And if Yohji ever decides to get up, tell him that I'm not speaking to him!" Ken and Aya sweatdropped.  
  
"Kay, will do," Ken assured him. Omi then left and Aya smirked.  
  
"Well, it seems we're finally alone, KenKen."  
  
"You know, he already knows about us, so I don't see why you ignore me when other people are arou--"  
  
Aya shut him up by kissing him firmly on the mouth, which Ken happily responded to. When they eventually came up for air, Ken was out of breath and panting, while Aya calmly and affectionately added, "Remind me to kiss you after breakfast more often, the maple syrup tastes good."  
  
"I think I can remember to do that," Ken said, grinning. Having decidedly enough time to catch his breath, Ken resumed their game of tonsil hockey. After a few minutes, Ken had taken the initiative and repositioned himself so he was straddling Aya's lap. He was somewhat suprised that Aya didn't stop him, since, well, they were making out in the living room, and Yohji was right in his bedroom and could walk in at any time. He was even more suprised when Aya slid one hand up his shirt pulling him in closer then running it across his chest. Ken let out a moan of pleasure, with the newfound knowledge that he liked suprises.  
  
insert lemon here(2)  
  
Yohji walked into the living room, still in his pajamas, his hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Aya had gotten dressed and resumed reading the paper, Ken shirtless and asleep in his lap.  
  
"Geez, get a room, you two," Yohji said, surveying the scene and foraging for something that could be considered breakfast.  
  
"We're in a room. See, it's the living room. It has walls and furniture and a ceiling, thus making it a room," Aya replied casually.  
  
Yohji scoffed, "Don't you pull your innocent act with me, Aya Fujimiya. You guys woke me up with all the noise you were making, just so you know! I need my beauty sleep!"  
  
"It's past noon. I went to bed later than you and I was up since 8 o' clock."  
  
"Hn. Did Omi go out?"  
  
"Yeah, he said to tell you he's not speaking to you. I'd advise buying him chocolates or something, and not tootsie rolls either. You should get the expensive kind with the unpredictable centers."  
  
"Hah! I'm not apologizing to him! I can get along just fine without that little so and so!," Yohji spat, in a matter-of-factly tone. His sudden outburst was enough to wake up Ken.  
  
"Nmh--huh? Yohjiiii...what's your problem, I was having a really good dream and--"  
  
Ken looked around, first at Aya, then Yohji, and Aya again, then noticed his current state of undress. He sweatdropped and pulled away from Aya, trying to make the situation look less suggestive. Aya blinked and Yohji facefaulted.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So what you're asking is if I'll help you make Yohji jealous by pretending to be all up on you and such?"  
  
Omi and Nagi were sitting on a park bench, chatting. According to Omi, this was a foolproof plan and Yohji would apologize to him within a day.  
  
"Hai, so will you do it? If you will, we can get ice cream sundaes, my treat!" Omi said, hopefully.  
  
After a moment of careful consideration, Nagi agreed. They went across the street to the ice cream parlour, where Nagi ordered a triple fudge sundae and Omi got a banana split.  
  
However it just so happened that Crawford and Schuldig happened to be out, shopping at a few of the local stores to pick up a few things; new shoes for Brad and a new food processor (take a guess at what happened to the old one). Schuldig did a double take as he noticed a certain telekinetic 15- year old out on what appeared to be a date with one of WeiÃŸ.  
  
"Oi, Bradley, check out who's having ice cream together," he said, pointing towards the small shop.  
  
Crawford was somewhat amused, "I always figured Nagi had a thing for Farfarello."  
  
Schuldig tapped into Nagi's mind.  
  
//Having fun?//  
  
Nagi immediately knew that they had company, but Omi was rather suprised when the younger boy started hitting his head on the table in frustration.  
  
"I'd better go, Omi-kun, I'll come visit the flowershop tomorrow around the 2 o' clock, 3 vicinity, okay?"  
  
Omi gave him an appreciative nod, "Hai arigatou gozaimasu!"  
  
As soon as Nagi stepped out the door, he was addressed by his two teammates, who always seemed to show up at the wrong time.  
  
Schuldig smirked, "Awwww, I'm so sorry to break up your date with your boyfriend, Nagi-kins!"  
  
Nagi just stood in the same place, clenching his fists. He HATED when Schuldig called him that.  
  
"Leave him alone, Schu, you remember what happened the last time you kept teasing him like that, ne? If I recall correctly, you were hospitalized for half a week. You wouldn't want that to happen again, now would you?" Crawford warned him.  
  
"No Bradley, I missed you!" Schuldig exclaimed rather loudly, suddenly remembering the occasion when Nagi threw the refrigerator at him for saying he wanted to get with Tot(3). He shut up and Crawford patted him on the head (Not that one! Ecchi.).  
  
"Good boy," Crawford said, "Come along now, we have things to do"  
  
The two left to go do........things... And Nagi sighed. He wondered what exactly he was getting himself into while walking home to Schwarz HQ.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~  
  
(1) Yes, pancakes. Oishii desu.  
  
(2) I told ya it'd be there, didn't I?  
  
(3) Okay, I just couldn't mention Nagi without bashing Tot ^^; 


	2. Monday

Disclaimer and warnings: Yep, I still don't own anything. I'm so po' I can't even afford the r. Or the other o for that matter. Ehem, anyways, I have more chapters written, but I'm not going to upload them for a while until I fix the stuff I wrote back when my brain wasn't fully developed (Gimme a break, I started writing this last July...). So yeah, um, have fun.  
  
  
  
Chapter II: Monday  
  
Ken, Yohji and Omi are all working the next morning, Yohji and Omi not speaking to each other at all, and Ken being rather moody since it was a Monday morning, and Aya had left to go visit his sister. Not to mention the fact that there was a surplus of annoying fangirls ever since they found out about the time that Omi and Yohji had been caught making out in the supply closet. Ken sat behind the cash register and sighed. This fight between Yohji and Omi really was getting annoying.  
  
"Ken-kun, tell Yohji that he's over-watering the roses," Omi said.  
  
"Why can't you tell him yourself? He's three feet away from you," Ken pointed out, frustrated.  
  
"Because I'm not talking to him!" he responded.  
  
Ken pulled on his hair sighed.  
  
"Whyyyyyy isn't Aya ever around when I need him?!?!"  
  
"Ken-kun, tell Omi I said he's wrong," Yohji retorted. Omi stormed off in the back room to get a few empty pots and some soil.  
  
Things continued much like this for several hours. Later, at around 2.30, Nagi entered the shop. Ken, not realizing who it was at first, greeted him, hoping he actually intended to BUY something. Almost everyone who came to their store only wanted to look, not buy. Maybe they could sell Yohji or something... Ken was sure they'd make a lot of money if they did.  
  
"Konnichiwa! How can I help you, sir?" Ken said, cheerily. Nagi blinked.  
  
"Is Omi around?" he asked.  
  
Ken sweatdropped and called Omi, who was pretending to do manual labor in the back room, "Omi-kun! You have a visitor!"  
  
Yoji, who had up until this point been watering various plants and moving things around, looked up with sudden interest. He cursed mentally when he saw Nagi, not really because he was one of Schwarz, but because he suspected him of liking Omi on several occasions. Returning from the supply room, Omi put on his best act and made a big scene over Nagi being there.  
  
"Nagi-kun!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around the other boy, "I'm so glad you showed up!"  
  
Ken rolled his eyes and Yohji's jaw dropped as Omi and Nagi engaged in a very deep kiss.  
  
//And the award for best actor goes to...Tsukiyono Omi// Ken thought, noting that Omi was putting up a very well constructed facade. Also, that Yohji was falling for it 100%.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"But I thought you told me NOT to piss Nagi off...?" Schuldig asked, somewhat confused.  
  
Crawford, Farfie, and himself were across the street from the flowershop in a parked car. When Nagi had left after school, Crawford had ordered that they were all going to follow him and find out just what it was that he was doing, since he was being all shady, hanging out with WeiÃŸ and such. Schuldig didn't really see what the point was of them being there, especially Farfarello, who was 'hurting God' by cutting up the upholstery in Schu's car.  
  
"Well, since you can read his mind from a safe distance, I felt it was a smart idea to bring you along, and I don't trust Farfarello home alone," Crawford explained, "And this is all just a big excuse to make it look like we're doing something constructive so Mister Takatori will get off my case about Schwarz being a bunch of lazy misfits. Now try and find out what's going on in there!"  
  
"Jeesh, okay, I'm workin' on it," Schuldig said defensively, "But there's a lot of other noise, so it's hard to hear."  
  
"Well we'll just have to get closer then," Crawford stated.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Um, Nagi-kun, why are Crawford, Schuldig, and Farfarello spying on us?" Omi asked, pointing to Schuldig's bright red car. Nagi looked across the street and, indeed, they were obviously trying to be inconspicuous and failing miserably.  
  
He sighed, walked over to the door, opened it, and yelled rather loudly so they would hear him, "Crawford, Schu, Farfie! If you EVER follow me again, I'll have flowers and candy sent in your names to Mister Takatori! And I can make him believe they're for real, too!"  
  
Nagi went back inside, assuming they would go home and have horrible, horrible images in their heads, but after about a half hour or so, the three of them actually had the nerve to get out of their car and enter the flowershop. Yohji was still in shock, this just kind of suprised him further. Aya was still out, doing whatever it was that Aya did when he went out, no one really knew. Ken was beginning to get quite freaked out, and he just hoped that Schwarz didn't start any trouble. Omi looked uncomfortable, the kind of uncomfortable you get when you have to meet your date's parents. Well...parents or fellow assassins, however you wanted to look at it.  
  
"Yo," Schuldig said cooly.  
  
"Erm....ano....How can I help you?" Ken asked, trying to be polite.  
  
Meanwhile, Yohji was devising a plot of his own. He eyed Schuldig and sauntered over to where he was standing, next to Crawford. Crawford thought of a random excuse as to why they were there.  
  
"Well you see, we need to pick up some... ummmm...of...these!" he lied, grabbing a bunch of petunias, "Yes, we need them for...umm... Farfarello's first communion! And stuff..." Farfarello was at the time chasing a bumblebee, trying to catch it and torture it. He stopped and looked at Crawford.  
  
"First.....communion?" he asked, frightened. He then proceeded to go off on a long rant about the situation, "Crawford, this had better not be like the time you told me we were going to go kill Schrient, and you took me to that doctor! I hate doctors. That one made a really great scream when I killed him though. Ooh I want THESE flowers for my first communion!"  
  
He picked a couple wilted and brown carnations from the trash can, which had some flies swarming around them. He waved them around triumphantly and shoved them in Crawford's face.  
  
"Dead flowers hurt God!!" he exclaimed.  
  
Ken just looked confused. Omi and Nagi had vanished, Yohji was trying to put the moves on Schuldig, and Crawford was trying to get Farfarello to calm down. Suddenly, Aya returned to the shop, and just stared in disbelief at the sight that greeted him when he walked in the door; Crawford and Ken arguing over some dead flowers, Yohji trying to pick up Schuldig, Farfie running around in circles in the centre of the room, and Omi nowhere to be found. No one seemed to acknowledge his presence, even after he cleared his throat twice.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" he exclaimed. Everyone shut up. Except Farfie. He kept going.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day...  
  
Aya, Ken, Yohji, and Omi were sitting in the living room, Aya lecturing them on 'why Schwarz is not allowed at Koneko no Sumu Ie'. Omi and Yohji sat on opposite sides of the room, not saying anything or making eye contact. Yohji had several bruises from a small fist fight he got into with Crawford after he noticed Yohji was hitting on Schuldig. Ken sat on the couch with his arms crossed, angry.  
  
"I don't know why you're so upset, I made a sale so it shouldn't matter who it was to!" Ken argued.  
  
"That's not the point. They're our enemies and they shouldn't even be anywhere near here!" They argued some more about the incidents that had ocurred that afternoon, then eventually things cooled down and they went to bed.  
  
Meanwhile, at Schwarz HQ, Crawford was similarly yelling at Nagi and Schuldig, but for a different reason...  
  
"What in God's name possessed you to do that?! I thought the two of you had more common sense than to try to get the enemy to sleep with you, but I guess I was mistaken!" Crawford ranted.  
  
"It wasn't my fault! He hit on me first!" Schuldig said in an attempt to defend himself.  
  
"Well that doesn't give you the right to hit on him back! That's a terrible thing to do!" he continued. He stopped for a moment to think, then gestured in Schuldig's direction, exclaiming, "You! No sex for a week!"  
  
Schuldig gave him his best pouty look, and when that failed to help, he sulked and muttered under his breath, "That's what YOU think..."  
  
"And as for you, Nagi... You aren't to go seeing that boy again, do I make myself clear?" Crawford ordered, sounding much like a judge sentencing a criminal to a year in jail.  
  
"Hey wait just a second there!" Schuldig interrupted, "Why is his punishment so easy?! It was his fault we had to go to that stupid flower shop in the first place! I think he should get 'no sex', too! And Farfie doesn't get punished at all!"  
  
"Baka! Nagi's not getting any to begin with! And Farfarello didn't do anything wrong, suprisingly enough. Now go to bed, it's late."  
  
Nagi took personal offense at Crawford's remark about his sex life, and threw a very random dictionary at Crawford's door using his telekinesis.  
  
"GO TO BED! Don't make me come back out there!" Crawford snapped from inside his room.  
  
Schuldig and Nagi mentally cursed him, but went to bed regardless. 


End file.
